mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ardenheim
The primarily dwarven-populated country of Ardenheim is a land of creators; with craftsmanship ingrained into the culture as the most important aspect of a person's being. Each Ardenheim citizen is obligated by social responsibility to be good at creating something, whatever that may be, and to eventually create a Masterpiece that represents the height of their craft. The most skilled creators and crafters generally rise to both financial, social, and sometimes even political success. The Ard population was originally 50% dwarves, 25% orcish, 15% human, 10% halfling. The country is seated on Old Stonescale, a wyvern-like Carrier of The Flock. Cities Hallowcrag - A mountainous, peaceful community built on the blackened thorn of Stonescale's wing. Among the cities of Ardenheim, this is known to be the most religious and driven by tradition. - many temples can be found among the residential areas here. Fjorvale - where the retired of Ardenheim go to live out their later years as socialites and armchair politicians. Also the site of much of Ardenheim's fashion district. Dimskall - A post-cataclysm-built city. Half-hanging, half-supported; a series of poor districts, with Recorium-produced houses by the hundreds. Home of the first and largest "cemetery" on the Flock. Old Yalligan - Originally a port city. The entry point into Ardenheim for most; all newcomers or immigrants are processed here. Falyard Bazaar - The capital. Now a colossal hanging city of markets and middle-class housing, it's traditionally named after whoever rules the country at the time - shorthand, people refer to it as the Bazaar, as that is the aspect of the name that never changes. Its positioning and structure almost give it the appearance of a beard on the carrier. Creth - A dark, hanging city on the chest of Old Stonescale. Most of the orcish population congregates here - dwarves who wish their work to contain a tinge of the exotic or unfamiliar typically come here to study with their taller counterparts. Reknowned for its food, most of which is startlingly spicy. The GQC - not strictly a city per se, the GQC (or, more formally, the Governing-Quality Companies district) is an enclosed town-sized plaza of company headquarters. Only the largest companies are qualified to have rooms - or even an entire building - within the city bounds, and the executives who attend there often live in the company buildings, working and living in the same area. It is considered an extreme status symbol to have a job within the GQC, though it often means sacrificing any social life or aspirations for a family. Whitefire is based here. Brimdeign - another post-cataclysm-built city, Brimdeign is a fairly quiet, nondescript little city. It is not yet known for specializing in any sort of crafting, though it is generally well-populated. It is home to Eternity Library - a library built by and for the Flockborn, with many Aosith and Durahan running and making use of it. Government Ard government is led by the Lawcrafter of the nation; under him serve six "Stars" (or Proxies) for six given disciplines or crafts within the nation of Ardenheim. Han Falyard - Lawcrafter (Ruler) Schwarz Mazemaker - Assistant to Falyard PROXIES: Renda Gemdall - Metalcrafter Proxy Bjorn Curbstomp - Vittlecrafter Proxy Flane Drybite - Skincrafter Proxy Ingsoll Firrowan - Woodcrafter Proxy Malia Strawset - Wordcrafter Proxy Kannath Brighthand - Clothcrafter Proxy Local Topics Masterpieces of Note Category:Settings Category:Flock Category:Masterpieces